


sbi one shots

by friendlyenbyghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 2 tags, Chapter 3 Tags, Character Death, DadSchlatt, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza's a bad parent, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Technoblade soemtimes goes feral, This will eventually tie into the current canon timeline, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, as a little treat, no ships, sometimes i'll do fluff, they're children your honor, they're such a good family, tommy kins theseus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyenbyghost/pseuds/friendlyenbyghost
Summary: Just a bunch of random Sleepy Bois Inc one shots! I'll put at the beginning of each chapter the genre (angst, fluff, etc.) and any triggers :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. The Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, tis my first story and very angsty. I hope you enjoy! And please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments

ANGST  
TW: MAJOR DEATH, SUICIDE

"TECHNOBLADE!" Phil screamed as loud as he could but it was no use. No noise could penetrate the voices in his head, Techno was gone.

All he saw was red. Everything with life was in danger. Technoblade swung with all his might at the closest moving figure, hearing a sad 'moo' as the corpse hit the blood stained snow. But no matter how much he killed, it was never enough. It will never be enough.

/He needs more blood./

Footsteps crunched behind him and without hesitation, he swung at the approaching figure. Unlike his previous victims, this one dodged his attack, taking out a sword of its own. He could hear shouting but none of it registered in his mind. The figure stared into his eyes and froze, giving Technoblade the perfect chance to stab it directly in the chest. The black and white figure slowly fell to it's knees before collapsing with a pained scream that echoed off the trees for what felt like hours.

/Kill them all./

Three more figures quickly approached him. He could smell the fear radiating off them, he smiled. He let his victims come to him before slicing and swinging like a mad man. His movements seemed to have no pattern but they all knew better than to believe that. The three new figures surrounded Technoblade and took turns attempting to hit him, but he was always quick to parry. He took out the red and white figure first since it was the weakest. A quick slam on the head and it was out cold.

/More./

The red and white figure's death seemed to only fuel the other figures to fight harder, but they were no match for Technoblade. He forced the two against a giant tree and skewered them through the stomach, tossing them aside. He slashed his sword against the brown figure's throat for good measure, turning to the green figure to do the same. For some reason though, his body wouldn't move. His mind screamed at him to move but his muscles were straining to stop.

"-no! Techno it's Phil! It's Dad! I love you, snap out of it!"

His sword fell to the earth with a quiet thud, his body falling soon after. He looked at the bodies scattered around the snowy field. His brothers. The sight made him want to hurl. Their bodies were disgusting, completely mutilated, because of him. He looked at Phil and for the first time in his life, Techno saw them full of fear. Directed at him. Of course he had seen Phil scared before, despite how badly he tried to hide it, but now that it was towards him...

"Son! You're okay, come here." Techno crawled into Phil's outstretched arms.

/You don't deserve this./

/Blood for the Blood God./

/He's being too kind./

/You don't deserve kindness./

"I'm sorry Ph- I'm sorry Dad." Techno whispered.

"Techno?"

/Do it./

"Techno stop it, everything is fine now."

/He needs more./

"Techno STOP!"

/Blood for the Blood God./

Phil's eyes went blank, his head fell back, and his grip on Techno loosened. That was it. The last of his family was gone. Ranboo, Tommy, Wilbur, Phil, they were all gone. He killed them all. Hot tears fell down his face as he gathered his family's bodies. He placed them all sitting by Phil, connecting their hands.

/Never enough blood./

/Blood for the Blood God./

/There's still one more./

The phrases repeated in his mind as he sat down and grabbed Ranboo's hand with a smile. "We're just one big happy family."

/Never enough blood./

/Blood for the Blood God./

/There's still one more./

"You're all dead because of me, isn't that sad?"

/Never enough blood./

/Blood for the Blood God./

/There's still one more./

"It's okay though. I'll save you one last time."

/NEVER ENOUGH BLOOD./

/BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD./

/THERE'S STILL ONE MORE./

Techno picked up his sword and glared at his reflection. He didn't see himself though, he saw the eyes of a mad man. In the reflection he saw the Blood God smile at him. He pushed the sword through his chest and with one last laugh, the world went dark.


	2. 2: DadSchlatt (pt 1/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! I had this idea for a dadschlatt au and I'm going to be writing it in the form of oneshots. If it gets too long I'll make it it's own book but I doubt it'll be much longer than 3 parts. I'll still be posting other oneshots in between each part though so don't worry! That's all for now lol enjoy (:

NO TW BUT LOTS OF CURSING FLUFF/ANGST

Tommy had never left Phil’s property for as long as he remembered. He had been outside and in the forest behind the house and to the river out front, but never past them. He had always wanted to go on the adventures with Phil and Techno but when he asked he was always met with, “When you’re older”. This time though, Tommy had a plan.

The adventures usually lasted a week and a couple days so that gave Tommy time to explore a little ways out and come back without getting caught. He got ready grabbing his pre-packed bookbag, slipping on his heaviest coat, and grabbing Techno’s extra iron sword. He was hoping he didn’t run into any monsters but it was better to be safe than sorry. With everything ready, he made his way out in the opposite direction that Phil and Techno went, he did not want to run into them on his own adventure.

It’s been what felt like hours and Tommy found nothing but woods. He knew it was past noon since the sun was falling and the sky was getting orange. Setting up camp was always an option but it wasn’t the safest one. He could climb a tree and set up there, that would keep him safe from most of the ground dwelling monsters, spiders were still a threat though…

He decided to keep walking until it was dark, maybe by then he’ll find a village he could stay in for the night.

~~~~~~

“I’ll be right back Tubs, I’m just gonna take a quick walk.” Schlatt ruffled the 7 year old’s hair earning a small grunt of displeasure.

Schlatt pulled on his hat and jacket before stepping outside and walking down the wooden path that connected all the houses in the little neighborhood. He pulled out a cigarette and flicked his lighter to life. The path stretched all around the town, diverting and leading to the important buildings and places. Schlatt took these walks every night and has been nearly everywhere, tonight he felt like going to the woods. He didn’t know why, he usually stayed away from there at night but something was telling him to check it out.

It was a good thing he did because as he made his way to the edge of the forest, he heard a scream.

~~~~~~

Tommy ran faster as a skeleton shot at him. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. An arrow lodged itself into his shoulder and he let out a pained cry. His legs ached and his face was red from a combination of the cold and crying. The skeleton was faster than Phil had made them out to be, he always took them down easily.

A light in the distance made Tommy’s heart leap with hope. He had already considered himself a deadman but maybe he had a chance of living! He forced himself to sprint even faster as another arrow just narrowly misses his head, nicking the tip of his ear. The injury didn’t bother him though, his only goal at the moment was to get to safety which meant no stopping.

The light got closer and closer until he saw a blurry figure standing in his way. Tommy had many options and not much time to pick one, so he picked the easiest one. He sprinted towards the figure (which he now saw was a man) and hid behind him, skeleton in tow. The man seemed confused but took Tommy’s sword and knocked the skeleton dead in a few hits.

Tommy sighed in relief and the adrenaline began to wear off, bringing him back to reality through the pain of his injuries. The man had walked towards him and crouched down to his height to seem less intimidating, though Tommy didn’t think it was working.

“Holy crap kid, good thing you scream like a banshee or you’d be dead.” The man glanced at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder but Tommy just moved so he couldn’t see it.

“Thank you for your help. I’ll be on my way now.” Tommy began walking back into the forest. He couldn’t wait to tell Phil about this place, he didn’t know there were more people other than them. He guessed it didn’t really make sense for it to be just them but he never gave it much thought.

“Alright calm down there kid. You’ve got a fucking arrow sticking out of you, you’re not wandering back into the woods like that.”

Tommy turned around and glared. “I can handle it myself...and Phil says you shouldn’t curse.”

The man stared to the side for a minute before shaking his head and turning back to Tommy. “Who’s Phil and why’s he telling me what to do?”

“He’s my dad and I don’t know what that means.”

The man chuckled at his answer, still keeping a close eye on Tommy’s shoulder. “You’ve got a lot of explaining to do but first: let’s get that arrow out of your fucking shoulder.”

“Don’t curse.”

“I can do what I want, I’m an adult.” The man began walking towards the houses. “You can curse too if you want.”

“...really?”

“Yeah, who am I to tell you what to do? Just use ‘em properly or whatever.”  
“And I can say words like… hate? And shut up?”

The man scoffed. “Say whatever the hell you want kid, I’m not your father.”

“I fucking hate him and Technoblade and Wilbur. I hate them all and I wish Wilbur would shut the fuck up for once and I wish Techno and Phil were actually home not always out on some goddamn adventure.” Tommy yelled as he followed the man, flinging his arms around as he spoke.

The man stared at him in shock before laughing hysterically. “That was fucking great. Where’d you learn those words kid? I thought your father didn’t curse.”

“He didn’t like cursing, doesn’t mean he didn’t all the time.”

The man stood for a second before unlocking the door to one of the houses. “Tubbo! Grab the first aid kit for me, will ya?”

“Okay! Why?”

“Just bring it here!”

(POV switch so I don’t have to keep saying “the man”)

Schlatt had Tommy lay down on the couch and waited for Tubbo to get the first aid kit. It took a minute since it was on one of the higher shelves and Schlatt needed to help him get it down.

“Okay kid, Imma need you to hold still, Tubbo go hold his hand.”

Tommy pulled his hand to his chest. “I’m a big man! I don’t need anyone to hold my hand.”

Schlatt gave him a look but didn’t argue. “On the count of 3. 1...2...3!”

Schlatt pulled out the arrow and Tommy’s hand shot down to hold onto Tubbo’s. Schlatt fumbled with the gauze and ace bandages while Tommy cut off the circulation in Tubbo’s hand earning a few “Bloody Hell”’s. Though his language was nothing compared to the string of curses Tommy was mumbling. Despite the serious situation, Schlatt muffled a laugh knowing it would only piss off Tommy even more.

“All done. And damn do you have a mouth on you kid.” Schlatt finally allowed himself to laugh as Tommy sat up, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“Oh fuck you. See if I ever pull an arrow out of your shoulder.” Tommy kicked Schlatt’s shin. “And quit calling me kid, my name is Tommy, well Thomas, but if you ever call me that I’ll kill you.”

“Alright calm down Tommy. I’m Schlatt and this is my son Toby but everyone calls him Tubbo. He’s 7 so I’m assuming around your age.”

“I’m 6 and a half.” Tommy let go of Tubbo’s hand he hadn’t realized he was still holding and grumbled on about always being the youngest.

“Well is half past fucking midnight so I suggest yous get some sleep. Tommy you can stay in Tubbo’s room for the night and we’ll talk tomorrow. Tubs show him to your room and lend him some pajamas or something other than jeans to sleep in.” Tubbo nodded and dragged Tommy upstairs and began loudly showing him around the upstairs.

Schlatt sighed and rubbed his finger over the small blood stains on the couch. Tommy was an interesting kid that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for this chapter, it's kinda an odd place to leave off I know but I just wanted to get something posted. Anyways if yous have any suggestions or requests that would be dope since my creativity has seemingly disappeared. Ty for reading and if you could pls leave a kudos that would be great!!


	3. 3: What He Deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is super short but i hope yous enjoy it nonetheless. some of the dialogue was inspired by prompts i saw on pinterest so credits wherever its due lol  
> anyways thats all for now, enjoy :)

ANGST  
CW: DEATH

Tommy fell to the ground hyperventilating. He clawed at his chest and cried to a god that he wasn’t even sure existed. Hot tear drops melted the snow beneath him as another kick sent him tumbling backwards. 

“Techno... please...stop.” Tommy gripped his wounds and curled in on himself. Everything hurt so bad. What did he do to deserve this? He knew. He had betrayed one too many people and now he’s paying the consequence. It seemed too cruel at the moment, but deep down Tommy knew it’s what he deserved. “...Hurts…”

“You need to learn your lesson. You think that the stain of your sins can be washed away with tears? With a mere apology?!” Technoblade bent down and grabbed Tommy’s head so they were face to face. “Foolish child, even your own blood couldn’t erase what you’ve done. But it never hurt to try.”

Technoblade lifted Tommy up and he struggled to stay on his feet. A new fire raged inside him though, giving him enough strength to glare him in the eyes. 

“I am not a child. I stopped being a child when I was sent out to fend for myself! When I was sent out to die!” He spit in Technoblade’s direction. “I was exiled when I was nine years old! My life was threatened on the daily! I’m sorry for the pain I caused but you and everyone else have already got your revenge. This isn’t necessary.”

Tommy’s last sentence sounded more like a plea than anything but Technoblade seemed to ignore it all. He dragged Tommy further and further away until they reached the edge of a cliff. His vision was red and for the first time in a while, the voices were screaming the same thing. 

“Your apologies mean nothing to me, nor does your sob story. This is the end for you, Theseus.”

As the sky grew smaller and his tears fell faster, Tommy thought back to everything he once loved. Tubbo, Wilbur, his discs, he even loved Techno at one point. A final sob escaped his lips as his body fell onto the sharp rocks below him. A message lit up for everyone to see and Tommy could only imagine the celebratory smiles that would light up on everyone’s faces as they read:

Tommyinnit was slain by Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yous all liked this little angsty piece!! i'm hoping to get more out on more of a schedule, i wanna write an actually story at some point so i'm working on ideas for that. please if you did like it if you could leave a kudos or comment, any interaction is appreciated!


End file.
